Forced Vacation
by HIATJ
Summary: It wasn't wrong to think that Aizawa never took days off. But what if he actually did. Who would take charge of class 1-A while he was away? What would they teach? Follow the story of a hopeful UA teacher and class 1-A. "Und it's so much more than just assignments. I look to further your skills mein dear students." Bit of everything, fluff, humor, and so on!


_**AN: Hello and welcome, while this is not my first story. It is my first attempt at an MHA story and as the title suggests a new character of my own enters the universe. So let's see how this goes?**_ **_Disclaimer: I do not own MHA characters._**

* * *

"If I am hearing this correctly, I am being forced to have a vacation…" Aizawa muttered back towards an expressionless Principal Nezu while Midnight and Present Mic stood behind their friend, a sweat drop and sigh from the pair. _Of course, he'd see it like that..._ a thought that resonated with everyone minus Aizawa. After the events of the Provisional Licensing Exam, as well as the numerous events beforehand, it was brought to the attention that while UA's reputation took a brutal hit. The pro-hero Eraserhead known as Aizawa always seemed to be stuck in the middle of the action, meaning his job was plus ultra stressful. Concerned for their friend this "forced vacation," idea was of Midnight and Present Mic's efforts and the only one who could enforce it would be Nezu.

"Seeing that you would most likely not accept willing, then yes." Nezu chimed as he hopped off his chair and striding towards the window overviewing the campus as the bell rang indicating the end of the day. Silence filled the room..any minute now Aizawa would attempt to rebuttal. "I assume this idea was not of your own accord Principal Nezu…"

"It was not..and before you begin your argument, I implore you truly accept this offer. If anyone of us is deserving of a few days off duty. It would be you. And your friends here woul-"

"I accept.." _No freaking way…._

"HE HE A-ACTUAL AGREES WITH US FOR ONCEEEEEE" Present Mic yelled cartoonish tears streaming down his eyes as he grasped onto Midnight's shoulders shaking her rather violently. "HEY HEY KNOCK IT OFF WOULD YA!" One clean right hook and Mic was out like a light. "But he does have a point...I honestly expected you to have more..uh bite with this idea." Midnight stated as both she and Aizawa exchanged confused looks. It wasn't wrong for them to think like that, it made logical sense to see Aizawa as someone who never takes days off.

"You assume I don't enjoy spending some days off to myself? He asked slightly annoyed but again how he could be offended, they weren't wrong. He could not even recall the last time he had a decent amount of sleep, let alone a vacation. At first, the idea sounded idiotic and he was even prepared to argue back that two weeks away would do nothing. But given everything that has happened, it also does make some sense. After the battle between All Might and All for One, the League of Villains disappeared providing some temporary peace as well an opportunity to recover, recuperate but mostly to prepare for whatever is to come. It would be foolish to assume that the League simply just disappeared if there was a way to describe the situation it would be the analogy that you cut one head off two will take its place. When the time came to face those situations it would be best for everyone to be at full strength.

"Well now that we have that settled, let us move onto the details of who will be taking Aizawa's place as Class 1-A's homeroom teacher." While the original plan was for Present Mic and Midnight to split the weeks evenly. Nezu saw fit to take advantage of this opportunity to bring a possible addition to UA staff. "I am assuming that these two have already told you the details?" Nezu questioned, they did not. The pair argued a bit beforehand that they could handle the duties without it affecting their own class schedules, but if anyone knows Nezu. It's that you can not argue with a quirk that literally grants intelligence beyond human levels. Any argument you had was already thought of and with it a response, several actually.

* * *

Friday, the day every student, no every person longed for. But for students of UA, it was the sound of the last bell that sung to them, _RRIINNGGG!_

Ear shattering, without a doubt but still satisfying to hear. For most students, _most_ , a thought that ran through Uraraka's mind as she waited, and waited, and waited. "Geez...I wonder what's taking Deku so long this time…" she sighed pulling out her phone and glancing at the time 3:30 PM. Deciding now was the time to take action she begins the trek back towards the classroom, thanks to the dorms her usual routine was cut drastically as well as her cost of living. Now with all this free time, she looked towards mostly spending it with her friends, and given everything that happened it seemed like the right thing to do. To be here with her best friend, but what was taking him so long this time. On a normal day, the pair would have already met up with Ida and begun their brief walk to the dorms, on a normal day, which was not the case. When you have a best friend and are their best friend, you know everything that happens, well almost everything. As Uraraka's eye caught a glimpse of green curly hair, " Ah De..Ku?" Another color caught her eye as well, pink curly hair before she could do or say anything she was snatched behind a nearby tree.

"Shhhh be very very quiet Uraraka-san, kay?" Toru and Kirishima whispered, were they spying on those two? Her mind now realizing she was not in any danger, looked back to the center of attention Mina and Deku walking, laughing, blushing together? A lot of questions ran through her mind but mainly of when this exactly started and how she wasn't the first to know. But choosing to hold back her questions she waited opting to see what happened next. It would turn out to be actually explained rather than witnessed. She fainted after the pair kissed. She sure has missed a lot of things lately.

* * *

"I take it this will be taking charge in my absence?" Aizawa questioned as he stood side by side his replacement identically in height, jet black curly but yet neatly combed hair followed by green eyes. " I take offense to the word this, Mr. Aizawa. Mein name is Arvin." The pair exchanged glances, almost as if sizing the other individual up before their attention was brought back to Nezu.

"Also known as the International Pro Hero Lock-On. He will be serving as class 1-A's homeroom teacher in your absence. And as stated before I will keep a close eye on his short tenure here as this is apart of the interviewing process." Nezu stated from behind his desk, that was another purpose he had in mind with Aizawa's vacation. In fact, it had been on his mind for quite some time, as a strategy to restore faith in UA. An addition of a well-known skilled pro seemed logical, especially one that could sniff out a possible traitor. But for now, Arvin would look over class 1-A.

"Well now that we have that under the bridge, I believe it would be best for Mr. Aizawa to show _this_ the ropes of UA." a small drop of sarcasm was noticed in the statement. A small drop. "I'm just kidding hahaha!" You should have seen your face, so full of annoyance!" This guy, while his appearance would suggest a proper, disciplined man it simply lied to you.

"Are we sure we want him to be looking over Aizawa's class?" Mic chimed in when he woke up from Midnight's sudden attack no one knows or cares for. The atmosphere changing yet again, but it was not Nezu who broke the silence.

"Oh rest assured Mic, I believe I know mich selber well enough to not act a fool while on the job. I actually look forward to meeting class 1-A und Principal Nezu's expectations. Ich habe nicht vor zu scheitern." A calm yet confident tone in his voice, but soon apologetic upon realization of his bad habit. A clear look of utter confusion regarding his last statement plagued the faces of his would-be colleagues. "Uh what did he just say? I just heard vor..zue shit..turn?" Mic asked.

"Ah I am truly sorry. You must forgive mein bad habit. I do try to limit my native tongue." properly bowing towards the group.

"There is no need for that Arvin. We do understand it is quite hard for old habits to die. Especially that of which you were born and raised with. But please let us begin showing you around the campus. Luckily today is the end of the week, so you will have adequate time to prepare."

As Friday is the end of the week, for our new upcoming teacher, it signaled the beginning of two weeks of interesting moments and interactions with students and teachers. And rest assured failure is not an option for him.

* * *

 **AN:** __ _ **So I introduce Arvin if it's not apparent he is German, why? Because of diversity! I plan for this to be a fun little way to interact with the class rather than being a student like other OCs. And I hope you guys stick around to see this play out. As for ships well it should be obvious the first one. What can I say, I like cute stuff! Anyway reviews are appreciated! I'm back!**_


End file.
